


Life- Open Ocean

by The_Admiral



Series: Life [5]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emily saving the day, F/M, Lindir being pathetic, Lindir is scared of water, Mean Thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Admiral/pseuds/The_Admiral
Summary: Liene, Thranduil and Lindir are stuck on the ocean in Liene’s dinghy. Nothing good could possibly happen when Thranduil and Lindir are stuck with each other. Elrohir tries to impress the beautiful Emily, the only problem is: he can’t. In the meanwhile Lusa, Emily and Laila’s father is visiting with his friends. At the same time that someone else is visiting...
Relationships: Elladan/Emily, Elrohir/Emily, Emily/Legolas, Lusa/Lindir, Lusa/Thranduil
Series: Life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840144





	Life- Open Ocean

Thranduil is on his balcony enjoying the sun. “Honey! Yes?” He looks around at Lusa. “See this flowers?” She shows him abouquet full of red roses. “Aww, you brought me flowers? That’s so sweet! What? No, they’re not for you, they’re for Lindir.” Lusa explains. “Really, those are the ugliest flowers I’ve ever seen, I’m sure he likes them.” Lusa rolls her eyes and starts searching for Lindir. “Wait! Don’t I get any flowers!?” The door closes. 

Lindir is cleaning Lord Elrond’s room. _Oh, how I love it when everything’s so clean! And again, I’ve done a great job!_ Suddenly the door swings open and Liene bursts into the room. “Lindir! Yes, my Lady Liene? It’s very hot outside, so I’m going onto the ocean in my new rebuilt ship. Do you want to join me? Well, I don’t know... I still have very much of work to do, so... Who cares!? Come on, let’s go to the ship!” Liene already pulls him with her. When almost by the door, Lusa bursts in. “Lindir! Come on Liene, let’s go to your ship!” But Lusa stops him from running away with her niece. “I’ve got some flowers for you.” She gives him the roses. “Thank you, that’s very sweet.” He takes the roses that are just as red as Lusa’s cheeks now. But when he closes his hands around the stems, one of the thorns pricks in his hand. “Au!” Lindir squeaks in suprise and drops the roses. “Oh, damn! There were still thorns on it huh? Not anymore!” Lindir slaps her and walks away. 

“So, who’s more sailing with us?” Lindir asks on their way. “Thranduil!” Liene bursts into Thranduil’s room and janks him from his chair. “Come! We’re going to sail in my ship!” 

The Twins are both in their room. “So, explain me again.” Elrohir facepalms. “For the third time, we’re going into Ada’s room, putting glue on all his paperwork and when he comes back all the papers will be glued to his hands! That’s genius! So, what am I gonna do?” Elrohir buries his head in his hands. “I will get the supplies, you stay here.” He walks out. Outside, Onah is waiting for him already. “Now, lock the door!” Quickly after he came out he locks the door. 

Elladan is sitting on the ground in his room when he suddenly hears someone locking the door. “Hey!” He gets up and runs to the door. But the door is already locked. “Sorry, Dan. Bye!” He hears Elrohir saying. “Ro! Ro, come back! Let me out!” He hears his footsteps getting further away. “I hate him.” 

Lusa is lying in the hammock. “Lusa! How nice to see you!” Suprised, Lusa looks around. “Dad! What are you doing here?” They give each other a tight hug. Behind Jan are some people. “And who are these? These are my friends. They are here on visit.” After Jan introduced Lusa to all his friends, they head for the beach to lie down in the sun. 

Liene arrives with Lindir, Thranduil and Elrond at her ship. “ _This_ is your ship?” Thranduil asks. Before them lays Liene’s ship. “That’s no ship, that’s a dingy.” Lindir tells her. “It is a ship! Seriously, I mean it!” Doubtfully, Lindir takes another look at the boat.  You want to sail in this? With me  and Thranduil? Like what, do you want me to get drowned? “I believe I still have some work to do that is very important.” Elrond turns around to walk away. “That can wait! I don’t think it can.” He walks away. “At least you two are staying.” Thranduil and Lindir share a short look whereafter Lindir takes a step away from him. 

While Jan and the the others are lying lazily on the beach, another group of people arrives. Lusa puts down her cocktail and looks behind. “Hey, Roderik!” Roderik and his friends walk towards Jan and his friends. Most of Jan’s friends are too lazy to turn around and greet them from in their comfortable seats. “Good morning. My friends and I are here on a trip. Oh, nice! Wanna join us here? No, we rather will go golfing. Right?” The other dandies nod. “Oh, okay. Well, the newly constructed golf course is behind the palace. So, have fun!” Lusa lazily lies back down in her chair again. “Let’s go golfing then!” 

Liene, Lindir and Thranduil are in the boat. “Can’t you two paddle some faster?” Thranduil whines. “If it doesn’t goes fast enough for you, then why don’t you paddle?” Lindir snaps back. “Because I’m King!” Annoyed, Lindir paddles further.  _When the day comes I can finally stand Lusa, I’ll ask her to marry me. Then I’ll be King, and Thranduil will serve me. Me and only me!_ “Are you sure this isn’t dangerous Liene? I’m sure!” 

Ten minutes later. Thranduil has fallen asleep. “Liene... Yes? Why did the beach disappear?” Asks Lindir. “Oh, the beach might have drifted off. Ooooohhhh.....” Lindir nods in understanding. 

Elrohir and Onah are spying on Emily who is swimming in the pool behind the palace. “Now, to impress a girl it’s always important to have the same interests. Swimming? Indeed, swimming. So, if you want to impress her you will show her how good you are at swimming.” 

Emily climbs out of the pool. It’s so relaxed to go swimming on such a hot day as this. She grabs a towel to dry off a bit and then sits down in one of the simple chairs besides the pool. “Emily!”  _Legolas? Oh, no, it’s Elrohir. Too bad_.  “I saw you were swimming. Yes, so? You’re good at it! I know. Want to go swimming with me? I’m a very good swimmer too you know. Really? I didn’t even know you could swim.” But it’s hot anyway, so Emily decides to get back with him in the pool again. 

When Emily is in the pool, Elrohir still hasn’t set a foot in the water yet. “Are you still coming or what? Yes, yes. I’m coming.” He enters the pool and swims difficulty towards me. “You really can’t swim. I can!” He almost drowns. “No, you can’t.” 

Thranduil wakes up.  _Oh, how peaceful it is here... No loud, disturbing noise. Where am I? In heaven?_ Thranduil opens his eyes and looks around.  _I’m in the open ocean... Wait, what? THE OPEN OCEAN!!!!?? HOW DID I END UP HERE!!!???_ “Why are we on open ocean!?” Thranduil yells. “The beach drifted off.” Lindir answers. “The. Beach. Drifted. Off?” Thranduil repeats. “Yes. The beach didn’t drift off! We drifted off!!! But Liene said... A BEACH CAN’T DRIFT OFF!!! How do you know...? BECAUSE YOU’RE IDIOTS!!!! UGH!!” He leans backwards. 

“Liene, we should throw him overboard.” Lindir whispers. “But then we won’t have a King anymore. Then Lusa will have to pick another husband to be King. I know!” Lindir answers happy. 

Twenty minutes later...

“I think we will have to swim back.” Thranduil tells them while watching the waves growing bigger. “Swim?” Lindir repeats.  _Swim? Swim!? In there!? I can’t even swim in a pool!!!_ “We should practice then. For if we really would have to swim.” Suggests Liene. “Nay. We’ll be fine. Exactly!” Lindir adds. But Liene already jumps into the water. “It’s fine, really.” Very carefully Lindir looks over the edge of the boat. And then quickly crawls back. “No! No, not swimming!”  _So he’s afraid of water huh? That’s how nice..._ Thranduil thinks. “Don’t worry, I’ll go with you.” Suprised, Lindir raises his head. “Since when are you so ‘nice’? We’re all in the same trouble now. Better we help each other or we will all die here. Perhaps you’re right.” Lindir says, still doubtfully after a while. Slowly Thranduil enters the water and leans his arms still on the boat. “Come on.” He holds out his hand for him. “I can’t swim. I know, don’t worry. I will help you.” Only Lindir has his doubts about that.  _Why would I trust someone like Thranduil? But on the the other side, what else could I do? He is right, we’re in trouble and on open ocean. I will have to trust him this time._

So slowly he slides into the water. “Just trust in me, okay? Okay.” When he’s in the water he immediately clings to Thranduil. “Trust me okay?” Lindir nods. “First, let go of me and then swim to there.” He points at a spot a few meters behind him. “But I can’t swim. Oh Lindir...” Thranduil sighs and shakes his head. “That is how you learn to swim. Really? Yes.” Lindir does as he says, lets go of him and makes an attempt to swim to the spot. And awfully fails when his head disappears underwater. “That’s just pathetic.” Thranduil chuckles and climbs back on the boat. “Do you think we should save him?” Liene asks while looking at the spot he disappeared. “You should then, I can’t swim. Me neither.” 

The dandies are golfing. And the group of lazy people are lazily watching them in their chairs. One of the dandies runs towards Roderik. “Roderik! Roderik! I just hit a hole in one! Oh, really? A hole in one? Isn’t that fabulous?” 

“You know what we should do?” Jan starts. “Remember that ship that we turned into a party boat? Yes.” Answers Lusa. “Let’s use that. Yes, yes. Yes, that’s a good idea. Let’s do that.” She takes a sip from her drink. “So, are you going to get it? No. Okay. Me neither.” They return to the rest. “Roderik! Yes? What about using that party boat? That’s a good idea! I’ll go get it! Great!” 

Laila walks through the hallway. “Hey!” She stops. “Hey...? Laila, is that you? Yes. Who’s there? Santa Clause!” Elladan sighs. “Really?” He hangs his head. “It’s Elladan! Elladan? Yes!” It’s quiet. “What are you doing in there with Santa...?” Laila asks suspicious. “What, there is no Santa Clause! Then why did you say that? Because... Forget it! I’m locked up in here Laila! With Santa? NO! But... Okay, forget about Santa Clause! Okay. Okay.” Elladan calms down. “My stupid Twin brother locked me up. Elrohir?“ Elladan buries his head in his hands. “No, I have another second Twin brother. Really?” Elladan annoyed lifts his gaze. “Oh, is it maybe Santa!? NO!!!!“ He turns around with his hands in his hair. “Can you just *please* open the door!? Sure, just give me the key.” Elladan falls to his knees and almost starts pitying her. 

Noa and Emily are at the beach. Emily is enjoying some children with her water powers. Onah and Elrohir are watching them from a distance. “Last time didn’t went so well, so let’s try it again. I couldn’t help it.” Answers Elrohir, still wet. “Now, you have to try to make up a discussion with her. And please do it right this time.” Elrohir innocently looks at her. 

While Emily is showing some magic to the children Noa sees Elrohir already approaching them. “Oh no.” She chuckles at the thought of what she heard happened last time. “Hello Emily. Elrohir.” She sighs and gets up. “Yes? I...” For help he looks behind him at Onah who facepalms. So, he decides Emily to start the conversation herself. “Last time didn’t went very well, huh? No, not really. But see, there, uh, was something, uh, i-in the pool. Something in the pool? Yes! What? Hm? What was in the pool? Uhm... it was a... a shark! It was a shark, a little one.”  _A shark!? Really Elrohir? Oh, what am I stupid.._ _._ “A shark? Yes.”  _Oh, what am I making a fool of myself_.  “So, what were you doing? I was just enjoying the children with my water powers. Oh, I also have water powers!”  _Why does there only comes nonsense out of my mouth!? I’m so bad at making up sense-making conversations_.  “Show me. What? Show me, your water powers.” Says Emily smiling.  _Oh, damn_.  “My water powers...?” She nods. “Yes, I would wish to see them too.” Noa joins the conversation.  _Oh Ro, what have you done_.  Elrohir thinks to himself. “Well, I can’t show you now. Why not? Because... uhm... I can’t show you now. You’ve already said that. Em, I think he’s just lying to you.” Noa chuckles and walks away. “I’m not lying! Show me then! I can’t. My finger is broken. Your finger?” Emily takes his hand and looks at his finger. “That wouldn’t matter for water powers. No, but my other finger is bruised. And, and this finger is wounded. And this finger is off. Look!” He quickly shows her with his other hand covering the upper half. “And this finger is ill.” He explains. “Ah... Seems you need surgery. I’ll get you to your father, come.” She drags him along towards the palace. “No! No, not Ada!” 

Poor Lindir sits back trembling with fear in the boat. “Well, now you surely know what to do when the boat will flip over later on.” Liene says nice. Lindir slightly moves his head to face her but keeps his mouth shut. Thranduil sits upright. “Like I said, we will have to count and trust on each other while we’re on this boat.” He grabs a file and puts it in Lindir’s hands. “File my toenails, servant.” He orders while leaning back in his seat in the boat. “You’ve almost drowned me! File my nails or I will do it again!” Reluctantly Lindir kneels in front of him and starts doing as he wishes. 

One hour later. “Liene, tell me. Are we lost? No!” She laughs. “But I can’t see the shore anywhere. I do! It’s right there!” She points at a rock in the ocean. “That’s no land, it’s a rock! It’s just very far away, seriously, I mean it!” Thranduil sighs.  _We’re lost_.  “Servant, you can stop now.” Lindir drops the file. “I have a name you know. I know, I just don’t care. Massage me. No! I’m not your maid! Massage me peasant! Or do you want me to drop you into the water again?” Angrily Lindir gets up. He lays his hands on Thranduil’s shoulders and sees the King already smiling. So he brings his fist up and throws it hard down on his shoulder. “AU!!!” Innocently, Lindir walks over to Liene and hides behind her. Thranduil rubs his hurt shoulder. 

Elrond is working on some paperwork when suddenly the door opens. One of the guards walks in. “My Lord Elrond, you have to come to the healing room immediately. Your son is badly hurt.” After doubting several seconds he gets up and heads for the healing rooms. 

In the healing room he sees Emily holding on of the Twins down on the bed. When he gets closer he realizes which one it is this time. The smarter one, Elrohir. He shoots Emily a suprised look. “He says he’s hurt. He probably needs surgery.”  _Sure. Now lets see how far we can go _ _this time before he admits whatever he has to admit_.  “Let me take look first.” Luckily Emily is strong enough to keep him down even with one hand. With the other hand she gives Elrond his hand. Whereafter he pretends to examine it. “Hm... this is indeed not good. It doesn’t looks well for you Elrohir, I’m afraid I will have to surgery it.” Elrond lets go of his hand. “Surgery it?” He repeats scared. “But-but there’s not even anything wrong with. Apparently there is.” Elrond walks over to the table and grab one of the small surgery scalpels. “Emily, I need you to hold him still for me.” Emily nods. But when Elrond approaches him with the scalpel he shoots up and flees the room. Emily and Elrond laugh. 

Lindir, Thranduil and Liene are still stuck on the boat. Since Thranduil has gotten mad at him for hitting him, Lindir has curled up into a tight ball and clings tightly to Liene. Not daring to face Thranduil or the water. “Maybe you were right.” Liene admits. “Maybe we are lost. In that case we will have to swim back to shore. “Swim!?” Lindir repeats panicked. “I can’t swim! We’ve seen that.” Adds Thranduil. Liene frees herself from the terrified minstrel and slips into the water. “Are you sure?” Thranduil asks. “We’re quite far from shore now. Don’t you think there might be dangerous animals here in the waters? You’re right.” Liene takes a deep breath and while still holding onto the boat dives underwater. After only a moment her head comes in sight again. “No! No dangerous animals, only some jellyfish!” She exclaims excited and climbs back upon the boat. 

Right after that Lindir sees something. It’s another boat. “Hey, look! Another boat! Maybe they can help us!” Liene and Thranduil turn around and see the ship too. “Hey!” Liene screams at the other boat. “We’re here! We’re here!” She gets up and starts waving with her arms. 

The dandies and lazy people are partying on the boat. The music is very loud and they have lots of food. “Isn’t this great!?” Lusa yells over the music. “It is indeed!” Jan yells back at her. “Cheers, on a good day!” 

Five meters away from them drives Liene’sminiature boat. No one sees or hears them cause of the loud music. And still, the party is just too cozy for those dandies to jump into the water and save them. 

“You can stop, Liene. They don’t see us anyway.” Thranduil tells her. Liene sits back down in the boat. “At least Lindir’s here.” Lindir and Liene face him suprised. “What? Well, if I will be lost, Lindir will be lost too. If not, Lusa will make him king.” Lindir crosses his arms over his chest. 

Onah and Elrohir are hiding in the bushes. “Can’t you do anything right?!” Onah facepalms. “You told me to make a conversation. And I did.” Onah sighs and searches the area for Emily. “There she is, by the water.” She points. “What is she doing? Exactly what you are going to do too.” Elrohir faces her questioning. 

In the meanwhile in the Twins room. “Help.” Elladan says dryly. “Isn’t there anyone going to help me? Where is Ada?” Deep sigh.  _Can’t I just escape through the balcony?_ Elladan walks over to the balcony and looks down.  _Valar, no! Too high, TOO HIGH!_ Carefully he takes several steps back until he’s inside once again. He gets down on the floor. “Help.”

Elrohir approaches Emily. She’s just about to run into the water. “Hey, Em.” Annoyed, Emily stops her preparations for the run and looks behind. “What!? What are you doing? I’m going to search for pretty things in the ocean. I like that! Should I help you? No. But why? Because you can’t hold your breath as long as I can. Maybe I can. Elrohir, I’m half mermaid.” Emily rolls her eyes and gets into the water. Elrohir waits a second and then goes back towards Onah. 

“Elrohir? What are you doing here? That’s exactly what I was going to ask!” Someone interrupts. Towards them comes Elladan. “Now see, I don’t have anything to do with this... So, I guess I will just, uh, well go then... That.” Onah leaves. 

That night Emily joins the dining table. “Hey Lus, how was your day? It was nice. Look, I even made some new friends!” She points at the dandies that are all around one of the food tables. 

“Sooo.... Why are you so early for dinner? I just wanted some time for myself. And I was a bit hungry. A bit?” They laugh. “What are you doing here? I’m trying to avoid Elrohir. He’s already annoying me the whole day.” Emily grabs some fruit from a plate where one of the waiters is walking with. “By the way, have you seen Thranduil? I believe I saw him with Liene today? Liene? What in all of Arda would he be doing with Liene?”

Grumpy, Thranduil still sits in the boat. “I think we’re gonna die.” Liene says. Lindir’s eyes turn big. “DIE?! We’re gonna die here!!?” Yes.” Thranduil replies calm. “But I don’t wanna die! My friends will be so sad when I die!” He answers thinking about his friends. “Then I’ve got good news for you.” Thranduil lays a hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have any friends.” 

“Now can we talk about something actually important please? Important like what?” Lindir asks annoyed. “See this?” He points at his hair. “Your hair? Exactly! See what a mess it is?! I’m sorry, but I can’t see it behind all that hair.” Answers Lindir. “It’s the humidity! It makes my hair look twice as big as it is! I need a comb!” 

Emily walks towards the ocean. “Wait, Em! Oh, no, not him again.” Emily turns around. “Where are you going? Thranduil is gone and Lusa wants me to look for him. In the ocean? I saw him going with Liene today, she said they were going to sail. Oh...” He goes quiet. “So, how was the conversation with your brother? Oh well, you know. He’s just being... stupid. Because... because he is stupid. Unlike you. You’re not stupid. You’re very smart.” He smiles. “Are you now trying to impress me? N-no! Oh no! No, I’m not trying to impress you! Why? Am I not good enough? No! I-I mean yes! I mean... You know, forget it. I have to go save Thranduil. Who knows what could all happen to him when he’s alone on the ocean? But, you just said that he was with Liene. Yes, well that’s as good as alone.” She heads for the water. “Hey Emily!” She freezes in the state she’s in when she was about to dive. “Legolas?” She turns around and walks towards him. “Uhh... Aren’t you suppose to save Thranduil now? You know, in case something dangerous happens out there...? Oh, he’ll be fine. Hey Em, what are you doing?”  _Ooh, he’s finally interested in what I’m doing. He likes me_. She places her hands on her hips and holds her head high. “I am just about to save your father!” She says proud. “Really? So he’s in trouble? Again?”  _Now is exactly the moment to add a good compliment_.  “By the way, what is your hair beautiful today. Yea.... well, have you seen Lindir anywhere? Elrond is searching for him. No, I have not. Maybe he is with Liene and Thranduil in the boat. In that case you can better go out there and save him. Before something really bad happens. Oh no, Thranduil is strong, he’ll survive. No, I’m not talking about Ada, I’m talking about Lindir! Oh no, Ada is strong, he’ll survive. I believe being trapped in a dingy with Lindir, he will drive into killing Lindir before even getting close to death himself. Poor servant.” Legolas looks down sadly. “He’s in  _Liene’s_ dingy. So, you don’t care if your father drowns?” It’s quiet. “What are you still doing here!? Come on! Go, go, go! Save my father, you idiot!” Quickly she runs into the ocean. 

Liene is relaxing in the boat while Thranduil is almost killing Lindir. “Idiot! I will kill you!! Why!? I haven’t done anything this time! Not done anything...?” Thranduil stops fighting. Lindir quickly takes advantage of that moment to get up and hide behind Liene. “Being stuck in a dingy with you is already enough!!” Thranduil yells mad. “Can you please stop fighting the whole time? I’m trying to relax here.” Liene explains. “Liene, we’re about to die! And I wanna enjoy the time between it.” Lindir sighs and looks around once more. Still nothing more than water, at least that’s what he thinks. But when he takes a some closer look at one point he notices something moving. “AAHHH!!!” He wraps his arms around Liene. “What is it? SHARK!!!” Liene looks behind and indeed sees something in the water. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell him to eat Lindir first.” Thranduil tells her comforting. 

When it comes closer Liene sees the color of it.  _But it’s orange..._ “It’s definitely a shark! How do you know Liene? Because it’s orange, duh!” Thranduil facepalms. “Thranduil, go to the edge of the boat! Why?” He asks Lindir questioning. “Then he’ll eat you first! Lindir is right, go to the edge!” Liene orders him. “Excuse me? If he’ll eat you first he will probably choke on all your hair and die! That’s a great idea! Really? No! Of course it isn’t a great idea! If he’ll eat me, I will die too! Oh right, haven’t thought about that yet. I see that!” 

The shark is coming very close to the boat now. “AAHH!!” Lindir presses closer to Liene.  _Wait, Liene said it was orange... Sharks aren’t orange... Huh..?_ The shark now is by the boat edge. “Quick, give me a paddle!” Liene throws Thranduil a paddle. Just when the head pops out of the water, Thranduil hits it hard with the paddle. “Did I hit it?! Did I hit it, where is it!?” He looks over the boat edge but the shark is nowhere to be seen. 

“This is great! I’ve never hit a shark before!” Thranduil exclaims excited. “And you never will!” Says a new voice from somewhere. They all look at the direction where the voice came from. Emily leans down at the edge of the boat. She has a big bump on her head. “I should have never have come here to save you.” Thranduil partly shamelessly looks down. “Oops...?” Emily annoyingly looks back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some ideas for a new chapter.


End file.
